La lettre
by Libra10
Summary: Alors qu'Elizabeth se trouve à Netherfield pour s'occuper de sa sœur malade, une escapade nocturne dans la bibliothèque la conduit à trouver une lettre qui la poussera à se remettre en question. Qui est l'auteur de cette mystérieuse lettre ? Que va découvrir Elizabeth en la lisant ?


Bonjour bonjour !

Voilà un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête, alors il fallait que je le couche par écrit (bon, en l'occurrence, c'est plus du tapé à l'ordinateur que de l'écrit sur une feuille).

Néanmoins, ce petit texte réclame votre approbation. Alors, allez-y, lisez !

**La lettre**

Dans la chambre que sa sœur occupait à Netherfield pour la durée de sa convalescence, assise près du lit où Jane reposait, l'Odyssée, qu'elle lui lisait, entre les mains, Elizabeth s'aperçut que son auditrice s'était endormie. Vérifiant que le sommeil dans lequel se trouvait son aînée était profond, elle quitta la chambre à pas de loup, posant le livre sur la table de chevet. Elle arriva rapidement à la chambre que lui avait affectée Miss Bingley et commença à se dévêtir. Elle vérifia l'heure sur la petite horloge qui était posée sur le cadre de la cheminée et se rendit compte que vu l'heure tardive, elle devrait se passer de l'aide des domestiques. De toute façon, Elizabeth était habituée à s'occuper d'elle-même, étant donné que ses sœurs et elle devaient se partager les services de la servante à Longbourn. Alors qu'elle commençait à se préparer pour se coucher, la demoiselle pensa à sa situation actuelle. Cela faisait maintenant un jour qu'elle était arrivée à Netherfield, et elle avait très bien perçu que sa présence gênait la majorité de ses hôtes. Oh, pour sûr, Mr Bingley ne lui reprochait aucunement sa visite impromptue et saluait même sa dévotion envers sa sœur mais il en était autrement pour Miss Bingley et Mr Darcy.

Elle avait vu le dégoût, le dédain et la moquerie se lier dans le regard de la première lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à eux la veille, demandant à être conduite à sa sœur. Il est certain que le sol détrempé par la pluie de la veille et la boue qui s'était collée au bas de ses jupons n'avaient rien fait pour améliorer son apparence aux yeux de Miss Bingley. Depuis, Miss Bingley avait assumé un comportement de parfaite maîtresse de maison, veillant à ce qu'Elizabeth passe le plus clair de son temps avec sa sœur Jane, poussant la courtoisie jusqu'à ordonner qu'un plateau repas soit monté directement dans la chambre de la malade, sans même que la demande en soit faite. Elizabeth avait rapidement compris que cette manœuvre servait à l'écarter le plus possible de la compagnie des autres habitants de Netherfield, mais surtout de Mr Darcy. En effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Elizabeth pour comprendre que Miss Bingley voyait en la personne de Mr Darcy son futur époux. Les quelques instants qu'elle avait passé en compagnie des Bingley, Hurst et de Mr Darcy, la jeune femme avait pu constater avec un amusement certain que Miss Bingley redoublait d'attentions envers le meilleur ami de son frère, attentions qui n'étaient pas accueillies favorablement, mais plutôt avec un agacement grandissant.

Quant à Mr Darcy, Elizabeth ne savait quoi penser de son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle avait senti à maintes reprises son regard pesant posé sur elle, sans en comprendre le sens. On aurait dit qu'il la scrutait afin de déceler quelconques défauts et folies, sans doute pour en rire avec Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst plus tard, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Mr Darcy, en vérité, représentait un mystère pour Elizabeth. Certes, il était bel homme, personne ne pouvait le nier. Il devait être doté d'une intelligence supérieure car il avait, si l'on en croît la légère contorsion de ses lèvres pour prendre la rapide esquisse d'un sourire, compris et souris à la réplique qu'elle avait lancé en réponse à une remarque de Miss Bingley cet après-midi même. Cependant, Elizabeth ne pouvait oublier la remarque cinglante qu'il avait faite à son endroit, le soir de leur rencontre à l'assemblée de Meryton, disant à son ami Mr Bingley qu'Elizabeth n'était « _pas mal, mais pas assez belle pour_ [le] _tenter_ » et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à « _donner de l'importance aux jeunes filles qui ont été laissées pour compte_ ». Cette remarque avait évidemment disposé Elizabeth en défaveur de Mr Darcy, et elle s'employait à répéter à qui voulait l'entendre la cruelle remarque faite à son sujet, riant de l'arrogance du nouvel arrivé. Mais au fond d'elle, Elizabeth avait été blessée par la remarque désobligeante du bel étranger. Les comparaisons répétées de sa mère avec sa magnifique sœur Jane avaient fragilisé la confiance d'Elizabeth sur son apparence, et l'observation de Mr Darcy sur son physique n'avait fait que déstabiliser Elizabeth davantage.

Étouffant un soupir à cette pensée et se promettant de ne penser ni plus à Mr Darcy qu'à Miss Bingley, Elizabeth se mit au lit. Les minutes passèrent. Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle décida qu'un brin de lecture arriverait sans doute à la distraire et au mieux à l'endormir. Se rappelant qu'elle avait laissé l'œuvre d'Homère dans la chambre de sa sœur et ne voulant pas risquer de la réveiller en le récupérant, Elizabeth se couvrit de sa robe de chambre, glissa ses pantoufles, se saisit d'une chandelle et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Mr Bingley lui avait indiqué être la bibliothèque.

Sans trop de mal, Elizabeth réussit à rapidement trouver la bibliothèque. Elle constata que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle entrouvrit légèrement celle-ci et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. La pièce était semble-t-il vide. Rassurée de ne pas être découverte dans pareille tenue, Elizabeth entra avec confiance dans la salle, éclairée seulement par la lueur du feu de l'âtre. Redécouvrant la disposition des volumes sur les nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque, elle s'approcha du petit bureau qui était installé près d'une fenêtre et y découvrit en l'éclairant de sa bougie une lettre, apparemment inachevée. Son bon sens et son éducation lui interdisaient de contempler le courrier de plus près, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et bien vite, la lettre se trouva dans sa main, l'autre tenant le chandelier à proximité afin d'éclairer le bout de papier. Étudiant la lettre d'un peu plus près, Elizabeth observa que celle-ci était effectivement inachevée, la dernière phrase étant incomplète. Posant son regard sur le secrétaire où se trouvait auparavant le morceau de papier, elle vit pour la première fois la plume qui reposait près du socle de l'encrier, ce dernier étant manquant. Ne se posant pas plus de questions, Elizabeth retourna à son examen de la lettre. L'écriture était soignée et avait un style assez masculin, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa en comparant mentalement l'écriture qui se trouvait sous ses yeux à celles des individus avec lesquels elle correspondait. La lettre avait semble-t-il été commencé le jour-même puisque elle était datée de ce jour, et écrite par un des habitants de Netherfield. Cependant, la lettre étant inachevée, la signature n'était donc pas inscrite et Elizabeth ne pouvait alors pas identifier son auteur avec certitude. Il lui fallait lire la lettre.

« _Chère Georgie,_ », débutait la lettre. « _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé. Sachez que j'aimerais être à vos côtés, mais notre tante s'est montrée plus que persuasive et m'a indiqué qu'il serait bénéfique autant pour vous que pour moi que vous récupériez tranquillement de cette épreuve, entourée d'une présence féminine bienveillante. J'admets que ma vue risquerait de vous rappeler avec chagrin cette difficile expérience. Ne vous inquiétez pas de m'avoir en quelque sorte que ce soit déçu. Ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes une victime dans toute cette histoire. Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable à cette regrettable affaire et nous le connaissons tous les deux._ ». De toute évidence, l'auteur de la lettre et son entourage venaient de vivre une période difficile, puis qu'il parlait d'épreuve et de regrettable affaire, pensa Elizabeth. Intriguée, elle poursuivit sa lecture.

« _Chaque jour qui passe, je me réjouis de votre volonté de me mettre au courant des plans de W. Sans cela, je redoute encore quelques fois dans mes cauchemars la situation dans laquelle je vous aurais retrouvée, ma sœur bien-aimée. Je n'aurais pu supporter de vous perdre, bien que je vous aie déjà failli. Je sais que vous ne m'accablerez pas d'un tel échec, mais il est pourtant mien. Oui Georgiana, _» L'auteur a une sœur nommée Georgiana. Ce prénom lui était inexplicablement familier. Cherchant un instant dans sa mémoire où elle avait pu entendre ce nom auparavant, Elizabeth eut tout à coup une illumination. Se pourrait-il que l'auteur de cette lettre soit... Mr Darcy ?! Décidant de tirer l'identité de l'auteur au clair, Elizabeth continua à lire.

« _Oui Georgiana, j'ai failli à mon rôle de frère protecteur, j'ai failli en ne vous révélant pas la véritable nature d'une personne qui avait été, dans votre enfance comme dans la mienne, un camarade de jeu affectionné. Ne pensant plus le revoir, j'ai délibérément omis de vous informer de l'état de mes relations avec W. Pour éviter à Père d'être déçu de son filleul, j'ai racheté les nombreuses dettes qu'avait accumulées W toutes les domestiques de Pemberley et de Lambton que W a défloré et engrossé ont été prises en charge et envoyées dans des domaines éloignés, d'une part pour leur éviter l'humiliation mais aussi la ruine. Les enfants nés et en bonne santé ont été placé dans des familles qui ne pouvaient pas en avoir et je me réjouis de savoir qu'ils auront un avenir plus heureux que celui qui leur était destiné. Je suis peiné d'avoir à vous apprendre de tels faits, mais jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Je le savais vil, mais je ne le soupçonnais pas d'être aussi lâche pour manipuler et séduire une jeune fille qu'il a connu enfant. Sans aucun doute l'aide de Mrs Y lui aura été bénéfique dans son entreprise. Sur ce point, je vous demande pardon. Je voyais que vous n'étiez pas heureuse dans votre école et j'ai pensé, et le Colonel s'est accordé avec moi, que vous créer un établissement serait une solution convenable pour vous. Hélas, j'aurais dû faire preuve d'une plus grande méfiance vis-à-vis de cette femme. J'ai honte de vous avouer que j'ai cru à ses discours, à son apparence irréprochable et à ses recommandations, que je n'ai pas pris la peine de vérifier. Peut-être aurait-il été plus judicieux de vous laisser en compagnie de nos oncle et tante, comme vous l'êtes à présent. Dès cet instant, je ne prendrais plus aucune décision vous concernant sans vous consulter auparavant. Néanmoins, j'entends regagner Pemberley rapidement, et j'espère pouvoir jouir de votre compagnie. _» Pemberley ! Elle en était certaine maintenant, l'auteur de la lettre était bien Mr Darcy. Mais quel choc de découvrir un homme attentionné envers sa sœur, et prêt à accepter une faute. Quelle différence avec l'homme arrogant qu'il avait présenté depuis son arrivée à Meryton ! Voulant savoir s'il parlerait à sa sœur du voisinage, Elizabeth continua sa lecture, non sans une pointe d'anxiété.

« _Ne vous méprenez point, Mr Bingley est un excellent ami, mais loger sous le même toît que Miss Bingley devient chaque jour un peu plus difficile. _» Cette phrase la fit sourire. Son observation était avérée. Mr Darcy semblait ne pas recevoir les attentions de Miss Bingley avec joie.

« _Ses qualités de maîtresse de maison sont adéquates, mais son caractère m'est devenu plus insupportable qu'à l'accoutumée. Miss Bingley n'a apparemment pas renoncé à ses aspirations à devenir Mrs Darcy, mais soyez sans crainte, chère Georgiana, je ne pourrais vous soumettre à pareil comportement jusqu'à votre mariage, ni laisser les domestiques de Pemberley souffrir de recevoir des ordres d'une telle femme._ » Mr Darcy ne porte apparemment pas Miss Bingley dans son cœur !, pensa Elizabeth.

« _Vous serez amusée, je n'en doute pas, d'apprendre que Mr Bingley s'est à nouveau entiché d'une jolie jeune femme._ » A nouveau ?!, relut Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils. Mr Bingley est-il si inconstant ? Espérant en apprendre plus, elle reprit sa lecture.

« _D'ailleurs, la demoiselle réside actuellement à Netherfield car elle est tombée malade en venant déjeuner avec Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst. Miss Elizabeth, la sœur cadette de Miss Bennet, est arrivée hier pour prendre soin de sa sœur, bien que le docteur soit déjà venu ausculter Miss Bennet._ » Oh ciel !, se dit Elizabeth. Il va parler de moi. Curieuse de connaître enfin les pensées du jeune homme à son égard, Elizabeth reprit mi-avidement mi-anxieusement la lettre.

« _Là encore, chère Georgie, je vais vous décevoir. Mes manières envers Miss Elizabeth Bennet n'ont pas été celles du gentleman que vous me savez être. Vous connaissez ma timidité naturelle en nouvelle compagnie, puisque vous en êtes vous aussi affligée, mais cela n'excuse cependant pas mon impolitesse envers cette demoiselle, et le fait que je m'inquiétais pour vous lors de notre rencontre non plus. Je sais que je devrais m'excuser pour mes paroles désobligeantes, mais je crois que l'opinion de Miss Elizabeth à mon égard est déjà entachée. Miss Elizabeth est pourtant une demoiselle intelligente, comme l'ont démontré ses réponses aux barbes de Miss Bingley, mais nos conversations sont plus tendues que les autres, ses réponses à mes propos sont plus cinglantes qu'elles ne devraient l'être, et je crois bien que Miss Elizabeth prend un certain plaisir à me contrarier, et ce simplement pour le fait de ne pas être du même avis que moi._ » Étonnée que Mr Darcy ait décrypté si facilement son attitude envers lui, Elizabeth ne savait plus quoi penser du gentleman. Il la trouvait intelligente ? Avait-il d'autres remarques à son sujet à communiquer à sa sœur ? Elizabeth voulait le savoir.

« _Oh Georgiana, comme je regrette que ma relation avec Miss Elizabeth ait si mal commencé ! Ma première remarque à son endroit, une insulte non méritée qui plus est, a, je le crains, été entendu par la demoiselle. Cela expliquerait sans doute son attitude envers moi, bien qu'elle ait toujours respecté les cadres de la bienséance. Et pourtant, chaque jour qui passe, cette fâcheuse remarque ne cesse de me hanter par sa fausseté. J'ai dit, sans même réellement la regarder, que Miss Elizabeth n'était pas assez belle __pour me tenter à danser, selon la suggestion de Mr Bingley. Mais pourtant, à chaque rencontre depuis cette soirée, je trouve Miss Elizabeth plus belle et plus attirante que la dernière fois._ » Sans le vouloir, Elizabeth sentit ses joues rougir à ses aveux. Elle, une fille de la petite noblesse campagnarde, attirait le grand Mr Darcy de Pemberley dans le Derbyshire ?! Elle ne pouvait le croire.

« _Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir dansé avec elle à l'assemblée de Meryton ! Certainement, j'aurais pu apprendre à la connaître sans artifice, sans être contraint à l'observer à la dérobée. Quand ses yeux, ses beaux yeux sombres, se posent sur moi, je ne puis détacher mon regard. Je crois bien qu'elle a remarqué cet après-midi que je l'observais._ » Alors c'était donc cela la raison pour laquelle il ne cessait de la regarder ? Il ne cherchait pas à lui trouver des défauts, comme elle l'avait pensé ?

« _Georgiana, vous connaissez ma réticence auprès des femmes de Londres. Toutes ne sont que superficialité, imbues de leur personne, et ne cessent de discourir sur la fortune et le statut de tel ou tel individu. Peu de ces femmes ont réellement d'esprit et qui plus est, un esprit indépendant, défendant ses propres opinions. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer une femme ayant ces qualités, mais il semble que je me sois, une fois de plus, trompé. Miss Elizabeth possède de telles qualités, et je ne peux que l'admirer pour cela. Elle_ » La lettre s'arrêtait là. Elizabeth était fâchée. Elle aurait voulu en connaître plus sur les pensées du jeune homme. Cette observation la stoppa. Sa vanité, après avoir été blessé par ce même homme, bien qu'elle sut maintenant qu'il ne le pensait pas, venait d'être flattée par les confidences de ce dernier à sa sœur, confidences dont elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir connaissance. Elle se sentait sale, d'avoir ainsi envahit l'intimité d'un homme qu'elle avait semble-t-il mal jugé, ou trop hâtivement du moins. Elle ne méritait plus les compliments que Mr Darcy avait écrits à son sujet.

Elle reposa la lettre doucement sur le petit secrétaire, ne pensant même plus au livre qu'elle était venue se procurer, son esprit trop plein des écrits de Mr Darcy. Elle se tourna doucement, se préparant à regagner sa chambre quand elle fut arrêtée par la vue de Mr Darcy, se tenant silencieusement dans l'encadrement de la porte, un encrier dans une main, un chandelier dans l'autre. Elizabeth n'avait pas conscience que son regard était horrifié. Elle venait de se faire surprendre par l'auteur même de la lettre qu'elle venait de lire, sans autorisation aucune, sans pensée pour les sentiments de ce dernier. Elle baissa la tête rapidement, n'osant pas même lever les yeux vers le jeune homme qui continuait à la fixer. Les deux jeunes gens étaient silencieux. Le regard de Mr Darcy se promenait de Miss Elizabeth au secrétaire, puis du secrétaire à Miss Elizabeth. Il comprit rapidement, voyant que la lettre avait été déplacée et devant une Miss Elizabeth silencieuse et apparemment, honteuse, qu'elle avait lu la lettre qu'il écrivait à sa sœur.

« _Miss Elizabeth_, tenta-t-il pour percer ce silence qui n'en finissait plus. »

Elizabeth, que la honte avait forcé à garder la tête baissée, leva doucement et craintivement son visage jusqu'à voir celui de Mr Darcy. Elle fut frappée de voir que sur le beau visage du jeune homme, la colère ne régnait pas, comme elle l'aurait pensé, mais plutôt une expression confuse et peinée. Elle continuait à observer ce visage masculin, et les expressions qui se jouaient dessus, tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mais le gentleman d'ordinaire taciturne la prit d'avance.

« _Si vous avez, comme votre attitude le montre, lu la lettre que je destine à ma sœur,_ commença-t-il avec difficulté, _je vous serez reconnaissant de ne parler à qui que ce soit de ce que vous avez lu et appris dans cette lettre._

- _Je vous prie de me pardonner Mr Darcy_, répondit Elizabeth en baissant à nouveau la tête, rongée par la culpabilité. _Je n'avais nullement l'intention de m'immiscer dans votre vie privée de la sorte. Je vous promets de ne souffler mots du contenu de votre lettre à __personne_, finit-elle d'une voix plus forte et plus assurée qu'auparavant.

- _Je vous pardonne Miss Elizabeth_, souffla-t-il en réponse. Se raclant la gorge, Mr Darcy reprit. _Puisque__ nous en sommes aux pardons respectifs, je crois que j'ai moi aussi des excuses à vous faire. Étant donné que vous avez lu ma lettre, vous savez déjà de quoi je veux parler._ »

À ces mots, Elizabeth rougit malgré elle. Ainsi, Mr Darcy trouvait-il enfin le courage de s'excuser face à face pour l'insulte qu'il avait faite à son endroit. Mais les regrettables manières de Mr Darcy vis-à-vis des habitants de Meryton ne représentaient plus une folie dont elle pouvait rire face à ses propres actes. Elle, qui se targuait de posséder des manières irréprochables et de condamner celles de sa mère et des jeunes sœurs, qu'elle trouvait vulgaires, avait commis un terrible impair. Elle ne valait finalement pas mieux que ses relations. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse à Mr Darcy et que le regard de ce dernier était une fois de plus posé sur elle, elle se força à écarter ses sombres pensées et se concentrer sur sa situation actuelle.

« _Oui Mr Darcy. Vous parlez je crois de votre remarque à mon sujet au bal de Meryton, le soir de votre arrivée._

- _C'est exact Miss Elizabeth. Soyez assurée que j'ai regretté d'avoir énoncé cette fâcheuse remarque, comme vous l'appelez, si tôt qu'elle est sortie de ma bouche. À chacune de nos rencontres je constate à quel point cette regrettable parole est éloignée de la vérité_, énonça-t-il en entrant finalement dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers le petit secrétaire. Il y posa l'encrier puis se retourna vers Elizabeth, qui avait encore les joues rosies. _Miss Elizabeth, j'ai conscience que mon attitude envers vous et envers les habitants de Meryton n'a pas été digne du gentleman que je suis. Vous aurez certainement compris en lisant ma lettre que ma sœur Georgiana sort d'une épreuve difficile_, continua-t-il avec un soupir, attendant l'acquiescement d'Elizabeth pour continuer. _Cet été, alors qu'elle était en vacances à Ramsgate avec sa dame de compagnie, Georgiana a été abordé par un ancien compagnon de notre enfance, le fils du régisseur de feu mon père. Cela fait déjà quelques années que je n'ai plus aucune estime pour cet homme, autrefois mon meilleur ami. Il était également le filleul de mon père et ce dernier lui a offert tous les avantages d'une éducation de gentleman, de même que les privilèges d'un Darcy. Hélas, Wick-_ s'interrompit Mr Darcy, ne voulant pas révéler le nom du séducteur de sa sœur et ainsi entacher la réputation de celle-ci, ._.. ce __monsieur s'est adonné à la débauche et aux jeux plutôt qu'à la poursuite de ses études. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur d'en informer mon père, qui trouvait, après le décès de ma mère, un peu de joie dans la compagnie de son filleul. Je n'ai jamais revu cet... individu depuis la mort de mon père, il y a de cela cinq ans. Mais qu'il se rappelle à ma mémoire d'une telle façon_, dit-il en agrippant le dossier de la chaise au point que ses jointures deviennent blanches, _cela n'est pas supportable !_ Voyant le regard concerné d'Elizabeth sur lui, Mr Darcy desserra son emprise et continua. _La fortune de ma sœur est de trente mille livres. Il est avéré que la dame de compagnie que j'ai engagé pour ma sœur ait été en relation avec ce monsieur, et elle s'est évertuée à remplir la tête de ma sœur avec les notions romantiques de fugues amoureuses._ Elizabeth eut un hoquet de surprise. _Bien évidemment_, reprit-il, _ce scélérat est venu charmer Georgiana et à cause du lavage de cerveau que lui a fait sa dame de compagnie, Georgiana a accepté de fuguer avec ce maraud._ Elizabeth s'était peu à peu rapprochée de Mr Darcy. Ce dernier sentit une petite main se presser sur son avant-bras. _Heureusement, j'avais décidé de rejoindre Georgiana à Ramsgate et de la surprendre. Une fois là-bas, elle n'a pas pu garder le secret de sa fugue prochaine bien longtemps. Elle m'a confessé toute l'affaire quelques heures à peine après mon arrivée. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son frère, sa seule famille. J'ai ensuite contacté son séducteur et l'ai informé qu'il ne recevrait pas un penny de la dote de ma sœur. Furieux, il m'a dit que ma sœur n'était de toute façon qu'une gamine et que le seul plaisir qu'il aurait éprouvé en prenant possession d'elle aurait été la satisfaction de m'avoir blessé_, conclut-il avec les yeux embués. _Ma sœur n'a pas perdu une miette de cette conversation. Je l'ai retrouvé effondrée en larmes à l'extérieur de la pièce où nous étions. Il ne lui a même pas adressé un seul regard lorsqu'il est parti. Depuis,_ reprit Mr Darcy avec émotion, _ma sœur se trouve chez mon oncle et ma tante, les Matlock. Ma tante m'envoie régulièrement des nouvelles de ma sœur, qui était déjà timide par nature, mais qui s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même depuis cette mésaventure_, soupira-t-il. »

Après un long silence où chacun prit la mesure des confidences faites, Elizabeth prit la parole.

« _Mr Darcy, je suis honorée de la confiance que vous me manifestez en me révélant une affaire aussi personnelle. Soyez assuré que cette conversation ne quittera pas cette pièce._ Voyant sa main toujours posée sur l'avant-bras de Mr Darcy, Elizabeth la retira avant de continuer. _Mr Darcy, j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement envers vous depuis notre rencontre. Moi qui me félicitais de ma capacité à juger avec adresse le caractère de mes connaissances, je ne peux qu'être mortifiée de mon erreur de jugement. Vous devez être un homme bon, Mr Darcy. Vous pourriez dénoncer le séducteur de votre sœur, l'exposer au monde pour ses crimes et pourtant, vous ne le faîtes pas. Peut-être y a-t-il là une envie compréhensible de préserver la réputation de votre sœur, mais à moi, une inconnue tant pour votre sœur que pour le vilain de l'histoire, vous n'avez pas révélé le nom de cet homme. Vous vous êtes également excusé de votre critique à mon égard, et vous m'avez pardonné mon indiscrétion en lisant votre lettre. Sur ce point, je ne puis qu'être honteuse de mon manque de retenue. Mes manières sont d'ordinaire meilleures, mais je crois qu'autour de vous, je ne sais quelle attitude adopter. Il est vrai que votre malheureux commentaire sur mon apparence a blessé ma vanité déjà fragilisée par les comparaisons incessantes de ma mère entre ma sœur Jane et moi-même. Ne me comprenez pas mal, Mr Darcy_, continua Elizabeth en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux._ J'aime ma sœur et ne suis en aucun point jalouse d'elle tout comme j'aime ma famille, mais ne peux comprendre __le manque de bienséance trahit par mes sœurs cadettes ainsi que ma mère. Je ne suis pas non plus aveugle face aux défauts de mon père, que j'estime énormément, et à qui je dois mon éducation et ma liberté d'esprit_, poursuivit Elizabeth en soupirant. _Pourtant, mes défauts sont bien la vanité et les préjugés, Mr Darcy. Ma vanité, d'abord blessée par votre remarque à Meryton a ensuite été flattée par vos observations à mon égard dans votre lettre. En ce qui concerne mes préjugés, je n'ai pas cherché à dépasser cette première impression que j'ai eu de vous, et que vous avez malencontreusement donnée de vous-même aux habitants de Meryton. Personne, moi y compris, n'a perçu votre malaise au sein d'une telle assemblée, personne n'a cherché à percer votre masque, car c'est bien un masque que vous portez sans cesse, ce regard hautain et légèrement dédaigneux, visant à refréner quiconque voudrait vous approcher ?!_ »

Mr Darcy acquiesça, stupéfait et heureux qu'en fin de compte quelqu'un, hormis sa sœur et son cousin, ait réussit à comprendre sa réticence en société.

« _Je crains que ma vanité blessée n'ait prit le pas sur ma raison. Voyez-vous, j'ai pour habitude de tourner une situation, parfois déplaisante, à mon avantage en en riant. C'est ce que j'ai fais pour votre critique à mon égard, vous tournant en ridicule pour ne pas m'avoir invité à danser et pour avoir des goûts si fins que la campagne anglaise ne pourrait vous offrir satisfaction, ne serait-ce que pour une danse. Je suis honteuse de reconnaître que j'ai participé à la malignité de votre caractère auprès de la population de Meryton, sans jamais avoir pensé que je pouvais vous avoir mal jugé. Je vous demande humblement pardon Mr Darcy, pour le tort que je vous ai causé. Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner pour tous les affronts que je vous ai fais._

- _Miss Elizabeth_, commença Mr Darcy après une légère pause. _Nous voici tous deux repentants de nos erreurs passées. Beaucoup d'excuses ont été faite et de pardons réclamés ce soir. Nous nous étions mutuellement mal jugés. Peut-être le fait que vous ayez lu ma lettre est-il un signe du destin, qui nous propose une seconde chance pour nous connaître sans orgueil ni préjugés. Que pensez-vous de faire connaissance à nouveau, Miss Elizabeth ?_, demanda Mr Darcy en tendant sa main vers la jeune fille.

- _Alors_, fit Elizabeth en serrant brièvement mais fortement la main tendue de Mr Darcy avant de la lâcher, _permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Elizabeth Rose Bennet de Longbourn, Hertfordshire_, s'introduit Elizabeth en effectuant une révérence. _À qui ai-je l'honneur ?_, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- _Je suis Fitzwilliam Robert Darcy de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire_, répondit Mr Darcy en s'inclinant à son tour, souriant également. _Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Miss Elizabeth._

- _C'est un plaisir partagé, Mr Darcy._ »

-o-o-o-

Mr Darcy n'envoya jamais sa lettre à Georgiana. De nombreuses correspondances furent échangées entre le frère et la sœur, mais cette lettre particulière fut conservée par Miss Elizabeth Bennet, qui devint environ un an après cette rencontre nocturne dans la bibliothèque de Netherfield, l'heureuse et aimée Mrs Darcy.

Mrs Darcy, tout au long de sa vie regarda avec émotion cette lettre cette lettre qui lui permit de réaliser que les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours bonnes, que les deuxièmes chances sont parfois nécessaires, et que le bonheur peut se trouver là où l'on ne l'attend pas.

**Un petit clic sur le bouton 'Reviews', et l'auteur sera ravie de lire vos impressions.**

**On se retrouvera pour le prochain chapitre d'Un passé qui peut tout changer, le chapitre 7, avec le Bal de Netherfield.**

**À bientôt.**

**Libra10**


End file.
